toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Ostreena
"Dad! I'm 26, I should be able to make my own decisions!" —'Ostreena', "Ostreena's Plight" Ostreena is the most prominent heroine in the series. She debuted as a main character and has remained one since. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 1, Ostreena had run off to Toy Island along with Cuckoo, her love interest, in an attempt to elope. However, her father Professor Hoot followed her, and after seeing Santa Claus' numerous degrees, he approved of him to be her husband, and the two married. In Season 1, it is very apparent many times in the season that she does not like Santa Claus, but because of all his numerous degrees, Professor Hoot wants him to be his daughter's husband, as he seems to be a good guy. However, he is very mean and harsh, and would often end up in a heated argument with Ostreena, Mr. Tedy, or Cuckoo. In a nine-episode story arc, Ostreena is taken by the Giant Being's parents in a freak accident after he rebels against them while in conversation with her. Eventually she is found and rescued. In the episode "Ostreena Leaves", Ostreena leaves the Island as a form of protest against her father about having Santa Claus as her husband. Cuckoo eventually convinces her to return. When Santa Claus passes away, it becomes apparent to Professor Hoot that Ostreena and Cuckoo are meant to be, so a few dates later the two marry, even with her father's consent. In Season 2, Ostreena returns with her husband Cuckoo. The two appear to be deeply in love, often times finding a secluded location and kissing each other. However, both lovers are able to work independent of the other and are strong enough to stand alone. Whenever she mentions having a child though, Cuckoo finds it hard to breathe and wants to change the topic. Starting in the episode "The Red Bird", where Rooster makes his debut, Ostreena and her husband are seen acting harshly towards him. She does this to push him away and to show him that she loves Cuckoo dearly. If she feels Rooster gets too close to her, she can pummel him and continue with her affairs. However, in episodes like "Rooster Visits the Doctor(s)?" Ostreena shows compassion towards him as he has come to the Island innocently for other affairs, like seeing a doctor. In Season 3 Ostreena continues the role that she had in Season 2, kissing her husband in a secluded area. However, she also shows that she is not a woman to be reckoned with, as seen in the episode "A Sweetheart Rescue" where she is able to break out of her jail cell, and Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour where she is able to fight against Spirit Bear by launching powerful kicks at her. In a three episode story arc, she and Cuckoo have an argument and end up considering splitting from each other. However, thanks to the support of their peers and relatives they decide to rekindle their romance and as a result share a deeper and stronger bond than before. In Season 4, while Ostreena remained a main character, her husband was demoted. This difference in hierarchy level became rather apparent, as Ostreena could appear without her husband, but he would usually be with her. She is also seen giving Emperor Lakeet advice on how to get Dumbo Peach to like him in the episode "How to Be a Lady". Compared to the other characters, her advice is the most neutral, as Queen Quack's is too aggressive and Mrs. Ladybug's is too lovey-dovey. In Season 5, Ostreena and Cuckoo retain similar roles to the last season. However, there are more episodes that feature her with a significant role. In "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" she is seen with the other female characters hanging out at night in the plaza, visiting the different businesses. She later attends a fashion show and reminisces about Mr. Tedy to help Krinole out. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Ostreena appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Due to the large number of characters, Ostreena seems to have been demoted to the same level as her husband, as the two appear together almost all of the time, with the same level of exposure. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Ostreena appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. After she is rescued in the level "Marshy Mess", she can be summoned from any Friend Box. Her unique ability is that she can run quickly over water, bog, and quicksand. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Ostreena is a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. She runs very quickly and can jump up to four times, although she falls rather quickly. Her story mode involves her fighting the opponents to strengthen her fighting abilities in order to be able to protect her future children. Ostreena fights with kicks and pecks. Her attacks do not combo too well together. Her regular special is Jump Kick where she charges up and does a jump kick forward. Her side special is Ostrich Dash where she charges up and dashes quickly in one direction. Her up special is Power Jump where she bends her legs and jumps very high. Her down special is Head Burrow where she can burrow into the ground and appear elsewhere. Her Final Smash is Ostrich Rage where she relentlessly kicks and eventually headbutts one opponent. Ostreena returns in Friends' Kombat II. Her moveset is virtually unchanged, though her mass is slightly greater and some of her moves combo a bit better. Ostreena returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as a default player character. She is unchanged from the last game. ''Friends' Hockey Ostreena is a playable character available from the start in Friends' Hockey. She is a Speed type character, so she is able to move around the rink very quickly. However, her power when shooting or passing is decreased in compensation. Her Power Shot is Rapid Kick where she rapidly launches some kicks in front of her, stunning opponents who get hit, before firing the puck at the goal. The Ostreena Cup debuts in this game. ''Curtis Ball'' series Ostreena is a default playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. She is also a default member of Team Krinole. She is a Speed type character, so she excels in Land Speed and Dodge while lacking in Power, Skill, and Reach. Her special abilities are marked as very good. Her regular special ability is Head Burrow, where she first burrows her head into the ground before outright digging into the opponent's goal and scoring a point. Her friend abiity is High Speed Run, where a friend, with the ball, rides on her back as she dashes towards the goal. She then catapults the friend into the goal and scores a point. Ostreena returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player character. Ostreena is classified as an Offense type player, excelling in Land Speed and Attack. However, she has poor Water Speed, Reach, Air Time, and Screen. For her campaign condition, she intends to try out the Curtis Ball sport, aiming for the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Ostreena is a playable character in ''Toy Island Party! and she is available from the start. ''Friends' Racing'' Ostreena is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. She is a middleweight character so she drives medium sized karts. She gives a slight speed bonus and a slight off-road bonus. Her personal course is Ostreena's Wedding, where the racers drive into the sprawling wedding chapel where Ostreena is to get married to Cuckoo. ''Friends' Baseball'' Ostreena appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Ostreena Long Legs. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Ostreena appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, where she is unlocked after clearing the tutorial. She runs the fastest out of all characters, even being able to run across water, quicksand, and other terrain. She can also deliver powerful kicks to enemies. ''Toy Island Golf'' Ostreena appears in Toy Island Golf as a default playable character. Her maximum drive is 245 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Ostreena is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is Speedy, so she has better movement speed, as well as shot precision, in exchange for worse team skills. Her Special Spike is Rapid Kick, where she stretches her legs to kick her opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Ostreenas appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Compared to the real Ostreena, Yarn Ostreenas are more woolly and knitted in appearance. They also sport buttons for eyes, and their tuft of white feathers consists of much curly yarn. Ostreena has a high running speed and rate of fire in exchange for low attack power and below-average stamina. Her weapon of choice is the '''Feather Gun', which quickly shoots fast but weak feathers. Her secondary attack has her launch a jump kick. The Ostreena amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle causes her to shoot huge feathers, which have the same power and firing rate, as well as increase her stamina for 30 seconds. Ostreena's special costume is her in her wedding attire, complete with wedding dress and bridal veil. ''Toy Island Tennis Ostreena is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. Her default partner is Cuckoo. She is a Speed type character, having good movement speed in exchange for less technical prowess and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Ostreena appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Speed type player, and is available in all sports. She has high speed and power, but low spin and control. As a computer player, she plays as a Pragmatist, acting competitively and aggressively. She can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. She has two player cards, one of bronze rarity and one of platinum rarity, depicting her wearing her wedding dress, titled "Ostreena (Wedding)". Character When Ostreena debuted in Season 1, she acted sort of like a rebellious teenager, going against her father's wishes and feuding with him. However, considering she is 26, it seems to be that Professor Hoot is actually the one at fault. This is supported by Santa Claus' terrible personality, and her much greater happiness being with Cuckoo. Starting in Season 2, probably because of her father's mellowing and consent to do as she wishes, she matured, and was no longer seen feuding or acting immaturely. She likes to have private time with Cuckoo, which the two enjoy by kissing. She sometimes does things that might be considered tacky by the more fashionable characters, though she does not care either way as she only needs the affection of her husband Cuckoo. Ostreena can act very harshly as well, as seen when Rooster approaches her in a seducing manner. She has strong legs, as seen by her incredible running speed and her powerful kicks that she can pummel Rooster with. She can also show compassion, as seen when Rooster comes to Toy Island not to meddle with her marriage but to see a doctor or to celebrate. Ostreena also displays an interest in fashion, as she can be seen often in Leona's Lovely Fashion, looking at clothes. Appearance Ostreena is, quite clearly, an ostrich. Her head, neck, and legs are beige, and most of her feathers are brown. She has a small fuzzy tuft of white feathers around the base of her neck. Her neck and legs are also very tall, so she towers over her husband Cuckoo. She has three toes. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 1 bio: Ostreena came to the island to elope with her true love, Cuckoo, but was followed by her father who forced her to marry Santa Claus, who has many accolades to his name. But Ostreena can't stand him, and she'll do whatever she can to live her life the way she wants to. Toy Island Adventures bio: While Ostreena has every intention to go along on Felix's expeditions to other islands, she also has the dilemma of whether to take Dory along, too. Then again, even if you ''don't take her, Dory will definitely find a way to tag behind...'' Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Ostreena is summoned from a Friend Box, Krinole will hop on her back as she begins to sprint quickly. She can even run over water and quicksand! Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Ostreena has great speed and power, and good finesse, making her an excellent choice to take shots on the goal. Trivia *Since she was 26 in 2004, it can be assumed that she was 36 years old at the end of Toy Island. **Considering the fact that she was 26 when she was married to Santa Claus, this created a 41 year age gap between the two spouses, as Santa Claus was confirmed to be 67 at the time. *In a popularity poll that was done in 2004 for the characters of Season 1, Ostreena placed 3rd out of the thirteen characters, being beaten only by Krinole, in 2nd place, and Coela, in 1st. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters